


The Fall of Hopes Peak

by Smugcat101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugcat101/pseuds/Smugcat101
Summary: A rewrite of the events of the Danganronpa 3 despair arc anime.
Kudos: 2





	The Fall of Hopes Peak

“Hope’s Peak is where people realize their potential”. It’s one of Hope’s Peak Academy’s slogans. From where I am right now, you’d assume I’d think that was bullshit, but really, it’s more true than I ever knew.

1 month earlier

It’s 8:00 am : 30 minutes before the gate opens. Despite it being so early, it seems like at least half the student body is already here. We’re packed like sardines. I came because I felt like I would have some bragging rights as the first normal person to go to Hope’s Peak, but I guess a lot of other people had that idea too. I’m just standing there until about 8:20, when I see a group of people not wearing uniforms walk through a wrought iron gate to the side of the reserve course one. Seeing the ultimates is a relief. I’m really going to the same school as them. Things are really going to get better. Maybe I’ll get to meet some.  
Ding Dong, Dong Ding. Those 4 bells marked 8:30. The silence of the reserve course was thick. Is this real? Is it actually happening? After a moment, some started to walk towards the school. With the clunk of the push bars on the steel doors to the school, the silence was broken, and people started murmuring

“I wonder if we’re going to have an ultimate pen pal or something.”

“Wanna check out the labs at lunch?”

I really couldn’t help but smile. A new chapter in my life was here.

“Reserve course students please report to the gym, I repeat, Reserve course students report to the gym.” A voice said, over the intercom.

The gym was a box about the size of 2 basketball courts. There were soundproofing rectangles on the walls, and papers taped all along the sides. Groups of students were examining them, looking for their class. To be honest it seemed a bit normal. I was expecting some kind of speech from the headmaster, but he’s probably busy with the ultimates. Who knows, maybe our homeroom teacher will do a tour or something. Might as well go see where I’m supposed to be.  
I squeezed myself through some people to find an array of papers taped to the wall marked “A to H”, and eventually found my name. “Hajime Hinata, Room 143 : Math”. Before heading out, I glance at the front of the gym. Maybe I have to stick around for something. There’s no one there.  
Walking through the halls, I can’t help but pay attention to how much it’s like my old school. Speckled vinyl floors, drop tile ceilings, lines of scratched wooden desks in the classrooms. _135, 137, 139, 141, 143.There it is_. Inside the classroom are about 40 students, fidgeting with pens or looking out of the window, and 1 teacher sluggishly checking his watch. I took a seat next to the wall.

“Hello? Attention? I’m Mr. Ito, and I’ll be your math teacher. For the first unit, we’ll carry on where you left off last year at pre calculus--”

A wave of concerned whispers moves through the class as reality dawns on us. _It’s the same isn’t it. All this was for nothing. My parents spent all their savings on this. What if there’s a car crash or some type of emergency? They’d have to go into debt all cause I wanted to go to this stupid school. It’s all cause I thought I could have something better. I thought I deserved better_. I have to go. I need to get out.

“Mr. Ito, may I use the washroom?”

“Hm? Class just started, but if you need to go you need to go.”

In the halls, I came across a mahogany double door, with sandblasted engravings of the school emblem on the other side. On the front it had a paper taped to it.

“This wing is reserved for the ultimate course, please return to your scheduled classes. Thank you for your consideration.”

_God damn it…_

My alarm clock wakes me up this time. It’s always 4 beeps then a pause, 4 beeps then a pause. You know, I could lay there and listen to those 4 beeps forever and never move, if it stayed that way. I can tolerate it well enough that it doesn’t really force me to change anything. But after 3 pauses, it stops having a pattern and just keeps on making noise. That’s when it’s enough to make me get up and turn it off. The alarm clock says it’s 8:17. I guess I laid there for a bit longer than usual. I’m already wearing my uniform so I might as well just head out now.  
  
My first block of classes go by. I can sleep through them so they’re not too bad. The teachers tiredly run through their script, beeping 4 times in a row, then pausing. It’s lunch. Better head outside. Might as well see the school grounds at least.  
I make a few laps around the reserve course wing, before I see a gate separating the two branches open. Two ultimates come through: A girl, a bit shorter than me, with light hair that curves out at the end, and a skinny guy, with fluffy white hair, faded brown near the back of his neck. They’re having a conversation, or well part of one. The girl is mostly focussed on some game she’s playing.

“So I know in Pokemon, you can do certain tricks to get better luck, is it anything like that?”

“Hmmm. I’m not exactly sure. I haven’t really tried to make it go either way before. But I guess it's a bit predictable. Usually when something good happens, something bad will follow.”

Just walk away, it’s none of your business. I say to myself, but before I can fully turn myself away, the girl takes a hand off of her Gameboy to wave at me.

“Oh, uh… Hi.”

“Hey.” She says softly.

The boy waves too, chuckling a bit. They go back to their conversation and walk on, leaving the gate to their side open. Hesitantly, I walk through. In the middle of the courtyard there’s a spotless carved granite fountain. The ground is covered in smooth cobblestone.  
  
I take a seat on the edge of the fountain, and take a deep sign, resting my head on the middle pillar. What are you going to do? I stare at the low-feeling sky for a few minutes, then back down at the pool of the fountain. Seeing it up close, there aren’t many coins in here. Wait a second, there aren’t any coins in here. I guess most people here already got their wish. Might as well be the first at something. I dig through my shirt pocket to find a 50 yen coin, close my eyes and flip it over my shoulder. Splish.

“What are you wishing for?” A girl said as she pressed the button on an electric stopwatch.

It’s that ultimate again.

“Oh uh, nothing really.”

“If you tell me, it won’t come true, right?

“No it’s nothing like that. I’m just thinking, if it’s more likely to happen if no one else knows, maybe it’ll definitely happen if even I don’t know.”

“Huh. I’m Chiaki by the way.” I have a feeling she didn’t really hear me as she was looking intently at her screen.

“Oh, cool. Hajime. What are you playing?”

“Link to the past.” She said, now sitting down beside me, but still looking down at the handheld. I brought myself closer so I could see. She was doing something weird as she jumped off some ledge and then saved and quit.

“Wait, what’d you do that for? Did you mess up?”

“Wait just a second this is the fun part.” She said as she started to smile.

She reloaded and started walking through the same castle again, but I think she got stuck on a wall somewhere.

“Chiaki I don’t think that’s the way to go”

She didn’t take my warning though, as she gets hit and her character just disappears.

“Wait, hold on. What just happened?”

She giggled a bit and just kept playing, so naturally my eyes were peeled on it. The screen started moving out of nowhere and before I knew it, the end cutscene was playing and Chiaki pressed the button on the stopwatch again.

“1:30” She says nonchalantly like she didn’t just perform black magic in front of me.

“What even was that?!”

“Oh, you mean the wall clip? It’s a pretty easy trick, people don’t really even run it anymore. I just felt like trying to beat my PB but I was a little slow.” she says, putting down her game and taking a big yawn.

“If it wasn’t so early in the morning I could probably get a sub 25.”

“...It’s almost 1 pm.”

And as soon as I said that, the bell marks 1 pm.

“Well, uh. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See you.” She says, starting another timer.

Beep beep beep beep… Beep beep beep beep… Beep beep beep beep… Beep beep beep beep beep-- I slam my hand on the snooze button and start making my way out of my house. The clang of the school bell wakes me up. Like it or not, this is Hope’s Peak. I don’t think any other school uses a genuine brass bell to tell time anymore. I guess it isn’t all bad. Yeah, now that I think about it things are going pretty good…  
My first class is history, and naturally the first topic is the history of Hope’s Peak. The teacher gives us out a multiple choice assignment right before she starts the lecture. I guess since it’s the first week she’s laying it on easy with the work. It’s not like she’s expecting a lot out of us. Either way, I rest my head on my desk and wait til I have to answer it.  
I wake up to the sound of shuffling feet, as the classroom clears out. My head jolts up as I wipe a spot of drool off of my chin. I quickly jot out the answers of the paper that was folded in half by the weight of my head. Founder of Hope's Peak? D) Kazuo Tengan, I’m pretty sure. I mean he is the headmaster. Uhh purpose of the school? It has to be A) right? To reach the peak of hope or something? Who am I kidding, I can’t do this right now.

“Ms. Suzuki, can I hand this in as homework?”

“I’ll take it any time before Friday.”

At lunch, I go over to that same gate again, but it’s closed. I take a seat on a bench near it. That’s when a girl comes over.

“Heyy! Yoohoo!” She whoops at me.

She’s not wearing a reserve course uniform, is she an ultimate? She certainly has the energy of one. A red and white bow on top of one pigtail, and a white bunny pin on top of the other.  
“Hey! You there!”

“Yeah?”

“One of my friends wanted to say something to you.”

Is it her?

“Go on?”

“Wait a second, you’re Akira, right?”

Oh. Why would she want to talk to you again anyway?

“I think you’re looking for someone else, sorry.”

“Oopsss, sorry! I guess ‘Short brown hair, about 5’8” and a reserve course student’ is a pretty broad description huh. Well anyways, see ya!” She says as she walks away and waves.

_I really should’ve guessed._

CHAPTER END


End file.
